Blue Star
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Rin sacrificed herself to the Gehenna gate, but it did not kill her. Instead, she was transported to a far away place and born in another cursed family and could see ghosts of people long dead. She's got a new life but what when his past starts to catch up? After all past can't be erased. Fem.Rin as suke.
1. Chapter 1

**This is again a side project. I'll update other stories tomorrow. Anyway read and review. Tell me how this was.**

 **And happy Valentine's day. Even if it is two hours early.**

 **Summary: Rin sacrificed herself to the Gehenna gate, but it did not kill her. Instead, she was transported to a far away place and born in another cursed family and could see ghosts of people long dead. She's got a new life but what when his past starts to catch up? After all past can't be erased. as .**

"Teme, what are you doing here?"

The voice jolted the blue haired girl out of her thoughts causing her to look up at the teenager in front of her. His blond hairs disheaved and flying in all the directions. His bright blue eyes looking at her, clear as sky and an ache grasped her heart.

 _His eyes are just like Yukio._

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when the intruder shook her shoulder. She hated to ignore him but he reminded of past, of the people she had left behind to protect. Ones she could no longer see.

"Teme, we're finished for today. Kakashi-sensei said we can go home"

She only gave a nod as an acknowledgement to him as she started walking. She knew she was rude but she couldn't be bothered. Not while these thoughts plugged her mind. Naruto was not the only one who reminded her of someone from her past. But he did the most, even felt like a demon for some reason.

Kakashi-sensei was a painful reminder of Shiro, the first father figure she remembered. Sakura's punk hairs reminded her of Shima, her attitude of Shura. And they were not the only one. Where ever she went she could only remember the family she had lost.

 _But it was the only way. I sealed the path of Satan. He could no longer come here. Everyone is safe._

She remembered she had closed the Gehenna gate and trapped Satan there. She remembered people celebrating and herself falling. Her friends, no family calling for her safety, but she could not reply.

And then she gained a new family. They were just as good as her last, even if they were freaked out by her a little. Maybe because she erupted in blue flames when she was small to dispel this illusion she thought it was. Over the years she had come to accept this as reality. Even cone to love her new family, only to be taken away from her brother.

He told her to despise him, to gain power to kill him but she did not want to. She had lost her first family in a desire to protect them and second to her brother. He was the only one left and she was not gonna let him go.

Since her family's death she had learned to hide her flames, remembered how people freaked out when she did it. Gees, these people had some crazy powers but freaked out at a little blue fire.

She had seen a lot of weird powers but not blue flames, never blue flames. Were they that abnormal that even here no one used them?

She reached her compound, the haunted compound which lingered with ghosts. She could see them but no one else. Maybe because she was not from here that's why. So far she had only met people who was dead long ago. Some Hashirama liked to visit her compound often and keep her company. She liked him. He was like Shiro. And then there was Tobirama, who she could only say was a copy of Yukio. Oh, how she missed him, he would be grown up now. Did he have a family now? Did he had a wife? Did he...missed her just like she did?

She wished to see them again but she could not. One had left her and other she had left behind. She wished she could see them, and maybe she would.

 **...**

"Anything? Any sign of her?"

Yukio was beyond worried. It had been thirteen years he had last seen her sister. The thirty eight years his sister sacrificed herself. Everyone believed her to be dead except her friends, but over the years even they had lost hope. The only one who still had hope was Yukio and Shima.

"I believe I have found her, but I'll be difficult to retrieve her I'm afraid"

He was beyond happy at the demons declaration. Her sister was alive, she's alive. The his mood fell at the last line. What did he mean it'll be difficult? Want had happened. Thankfully he did not need to elaborate for the man in pink explained himself.

"For past thirteen years she's been living a new life, most likely reincarnation. She might even be happy. Are you sure you want to risk taking her happiness away? She most likely won't even remember you?"

He frowned at the part of not recognising him. Rin would not forget him would she? She loved him too, she was her sister after all. He knew it was selfish of him to interlude in her new life, more so if she did not even remember him but he could not find in himself to care.

For the last thirteen years he had worked non-stop to establish himself as an exorcist so that he could protect Rin when she came back. It was not easy as many still saw her as Satan's spawn and nothing more. But his persistence and her saving everyone had changes all their views, and then she was gone. This was first time in thirteen years he had had a word of her. He could not let this opportunity pass.

"I know and I don't care. I'll bring her home"

His determination was firm and he could see a smirk forming at his elder brother's face.

"Then bring our sister home. You go and ready a platoon. Meanwhile I'll send someone as a messenger"

He did not like the fact that he could not leave right away but if Mephisto said will need help he would comply. After all for all his games he had never been wrong before and over the years a tentative trust had formed. And wait a messenger. He could not mean-

"Mephisto, you did not mean-"

But the pink wearing demon did not let him finish. He urged him out of his office.

"Time is running out. Now go prepare".

He could deal with him later. Right now Yukio had bigger fish to fry anyway.

 **So how was that for a first chapter. Should I continue this?**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating. Yeah, I never thought I would so early update this one but here I am.**

 **Give me feedback, it fuels me.**

 **Summary: Rin sacrificed herself to the Gehenna gate, but it did not kill her. Instead, she was transported to a far away place and born in another cursed family and could see ghosts of people long dead. She's got a new life but what when his past starts to catch up? After all past can't be erased. Rin as fem Sasuke.**

"Wake up and rise"

She hated when Hashirama did it, but he had such a nostalgic look on his face when he did it that she had no heart to say anything to him. The look was too much like her own, a person lost in the past memories.

"I'm up"

She might not like that habit but it did come in handy. She did like to be on time after all. So far Hashirama and Tobirama's identity was a big question for her. She had a suspicion that they might be the past Hokage's but as for why there were there was a mystery for her. The elder said this was because she was the only one who could see them. She felt he had an utter motive.

But she did like him. He was too much like Shiro for her to hate him.

"I'm going"

She needed to hurry for now, she was running late. Not that it mattered. He sensei was Kakashi, he had a reputation for being late.

"Teme, here"

She joined Naruto who was once again beaming at her other teammate. She liked this place but this was not home. It lacked too many people to be home, but right now it was all she had.

"Now my cute little genin, I have a special mission planned for us. Get packing, it's a long term mission and meet me in Hokage's office"

It did not take her long to pack. Being born an Uchiha meant that they had to be ready at any time to leave on a mission.

 _An Uchiha is born ready._

These words were whispered in dark by her once loyal brother, but she'll not think about it at all. She will not. She did however hurry with the bag to Hokage's office.

"Team Seven reporting for duty"

The Hokage was old and had once been Tobirama's student from what she had learned. He gave them all a long look, her a little longer. Maybe because of her blue eyes instead of black one that Uchiha typically had.

She still had the Sharigan though and that was what mattered and made her an Uchiha.

"Today I've called you here to go one a long term investigation mission. I was contacted by a certain Mephisto Phelis who seeks an alliance with us. So far we did not have a lot of problem with demons but they are increasing now. So in lew of that I'll send Team Seven as the first batch to study exorcising the demons"

She felt Naruto stiff at the demon part. She had a feeling that he was connected to a demon somehow, maybe half one. She herself was stiff. If Mephito had contacts that could only mean one school. True Cross academy.

She would get to see Yukio again. Yeah, rest of her friends would still be there but Yukio was her brother, her _twin_ brother. She had longed to see him. Even after reincarnation the connection had never broken.

"Get going. Someone would be there to pick you up"

She had missed the briefing but she could always get Sakura to tell her what she had missed. So they departed toward the village gates, and true to Hokage's words there was someone waiting for them. That someone being Shura.

"So you are the party I'm taking? Nice to meet ya. I'm Shura. And you are?"

She had no changed much. Still the red hairs with blond highlights. The same style of dressing. She had looked as if she had not aged one day since they had last met. Mist be the demon blood in her.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, these here are my students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We'll be in your care"

He could feel those piercing eyes focus on her and freeze. A breathy _Rin_ left her lips but for now she could not do anything. The red head pulled herself together rather quickly when she saw everyone staring at her.

"Let's go go go. I'm missing my beer"

Same old Shura. She felt Naruto nudge her and looked at him questioning.

"You think she has a crush on you? She was looking rather curiously at you"

She so did duck Naruto for that comment. Sometimes he really needed to keep his mouth in check.

 **...**

The odd group Yukio had gathered was inside Mephisto's office awaiting the verdict they were to be given.

"OK clown, spill why we are here"

Bon was not a patient person and had a more viscous temper, especially now that he had lost his rival. On a normal day he would not have said it like that but he was a little short on patience.

"Now now, I'm sure Yukio had told you that we have found Rin right? Shura is currently bringing Rin along with his team here. I'm here to brief you on what had happened with her"

And he begun talking. The more they talked the more Yukio grew concerned with his twin's mental health. To loose a family second time and being the only one to survive? That was so horrific. And to top it off it had been her _new_ brother who had done this. It must have torn he apart.

"-And they'll be here in three hours. I'll introduce you all in class tomorrow. You just have to act as temporary teachers."

Yukio was a real teacher so he was gonna be here. He could not say that for everyone but he was looking forward for Rin's return.

"Of course we'll be here"

Man, Rin was in for a big surprise when she'll get here. She'll return home and this time he'll not let her go.

 **And done. I finally updated this chapter. Shockers.**

 **Now review.**


End file.
